


movie (date)

by lillylovesandimack



Series: tyrus one shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylovesandimack/pseuds/lillylovesandimack
Summary: the ghc + jonah, marty, and the kippen twins hang out at the movies and some things are revealed [i suck at summaries haha]





	movie (date)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw shazam and i loved it so much! it was such a great movie and i highly recommend you guys go watch it, you won’t regret it! xoxo lilly

“so!” andi cheerfully says, “what are you guys doing tomorrow?”

“not much.” buffy takes a sip from her milkshake

“i got nothing planned either.” i snatch a baby taters from buffy’s basket and she rolls her eyes

“how about we go to the movies? there’s this new movie that looks pretty cool.” andi says

“what’s it called?” buffy asks

“shazam. it’s about this boy who’s given powers and when he shouts ‘shazam!’, he turns into an adult superhero.”

“sounds awesome. i’m down.” i smile

“do you guys wanna invite anyone else?” andi asks

“how about we text the group chat.” i suggest

ghc + others ✨

andi: guysss

amber: yesss?

buffy: what are y’all kids doing tomorrow?

marty: nada

tj: i’m not doing anything

jonah: me neither

amber: same

cyrus: how about we go to the movies?

they all agree and we make our plan to meet up at the theatre. i can’t help but feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of going to the movies with tj. well it’s with the whole gang but this is probably the closest thing i’ll have

the next day

“alright, does everyone have their tickets?” andi asks

we all nod and giggle, andi truly is the mother of our squad

“great! now let’s hit the concession stand!”

we buy our popcorn and drinks + candy and quickly make our way to our seats (buffy insisted that we hurry up so we wouldn’t miss the previews)

we find our seats and of course i just had to sit next to tj... not that i had a problem with him

“you okay?” tj asks with concern on his face

“yeah!”, i lie, how could i be okay with sitting next to my crush in the dark for two hours!, “just... impatient, you know me!” i laugh and he smiles

i swear that smile will be the death of me

thank god the lights dim and tj can’t see the blush on my face

——

all of our eyes are glued to the screen. we all jump when billy runs towards the edge of the roof transforming back to shazam. suddenly i feel a hand on mine and i freeze when i realize it’s tj’s hand. he notices a few seconds later and quickly pulls his hand away and i miss it immediately.

“sorry.” he whispers looking away from me

“it’s okay. i didn’t mind.”

“really?”

i nod and smile and he smiles back slowly placing his hand on mine. i don’t know how, but i somehow got the courage to intertwine our fingers

we turn our attention back to the movie, but we’re holding hands for the remainder of it

—— 

“that was the best movie ever!” marty shouts

“marty, hush! we’re in public!” buffy laugh

“he’s not wrong! it was amazing!” andi jumps 

“jonah, you look a lot like billy.” tj says

“really? i don’t see it.” he responds

“you do! you both have green eyes and brown hair-“ amber fluffs jonah’s hair playfully (PLATONICALLY)

“plus you both have dimples!” andi giggles 

the girls and marty are teasing jonah about his resemblance to billy batson when tj asks to talk to me... alone

“about what happened...”

“i really didn’t mind. in fact... i liked it.” i reassure him and he smiles like i’ve never seen him smile before and... it’s beautiful

“cyrus...”

“yeah-“

i’m cut off by tj quickly pressing his lips against mine. this can’t be happening, it has to be a dream: tj kippen is kissing me! the courage i had comes back and i place my hands on his face and he smiles into the kiss.

after what felt like hours, we pull apart and we’re greeted to the gang staring at us with wide eyes. immediately: andi, buffy, and amber squeal while jonah and marty laugh

“it’s about time!” andi shouts

“you have no idea how long we’ve been waiting for you two to get together!” amber adds

“was my crush that obvious?” tj asks with a blush quickly appearing on his face

i feel my face heat up upon hearing those words... tj kippen has a crush on me... and i have a crush on him too!

“you like me?” i say just loud enough for him to hear

“well me kissing you certainly doesn’t mean i just see you as a friend.” he laughs

i feel like at anytime right now i’m gonna burst into tears

“i like you too.” i whisper

the gang cheers causing tj and i to jump

“so... is tyrus finally canon?” buffy asks with a smirk

“tyrus?” i ask

“tj and cyrus!” the gang simultaneously yells and we all laugh 

“to answer your question, buffy”, i grab tj’s hand and i intertwine our fingers like before, “yes.” tj squeezes my hand

“how about we come back here next week, but... it’s a date.” tj turns towards me and offers

“i’d love that.”


End file.
